Snakes
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: It had been nearly four years since Harry left Hogwarts in his seventh year to hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes and just over three years since he decided he had enough of being used as a pawn in some old fool's chess game, even after the old coot was dead. Harry is neutral in the war until he decides to help a certain blonde Slytherin and in turn Voldemort himself what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! First of all I haven't dropped off the face of the earth I've just been swamped with work and tafe and then I was drawn into the wonderful world of Harry Potter Fanfiction and I just had to write my own XD**

**This is my first ever crack at Harry Potter and it is a Tom(Voldemort)/Harry pairing and of course I own none of the characters or the universe of Harry Potter and make no profit from this story.**

**Now that's over with I'd like you all to know that I'm not abandoning any of my Bleach stories they are just going to be on hold for the moment, my inspiration is all in Harry Potter at the moment but do not despair I will continue my Bleach stories.**

**And with that I hope you guys enjoy this as much as my Bleach ones**

**Love**

**Silverfox**

**~Chapter One~**

It had been nearly four years since Harry left Hogwarts in his seventh year to hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes and just over three years since he decided he'd had enough of being used as a pawn in some old fool's chess game, even after the old coot was dead.

Albus Dumbledore had long since lost Harry's confidence and loyalty, so had his bloody Order who were dead set on hunting Harry down to try to 'convince' him to go back, more like they'd lock him up until they deemed his help was needed to kill the Dark Lord.

Harry scoffed to himself, at the thoughts running through his head, his mind having wandered much like his feet had. He currently didn't know where he was but it was close to Diagon Alley, he could still hear the ruckus of the colourful street.

Now to find his way back.

Why was he going to Diagon Alley when he was being hunted by both the Order and a sadistic bastard of a Dark Lord you ask? Simple. Harry would be damned if he was going to hide and live his life in fear, he refused to, it was his life so he would do with it as he damn well pleased and screw everyone else, if they didn't like it then that was their problem.

Sighing Harry pushed those thoughts out of his mind, they only served to piss him off and he wanted to enjoy the peace this day was giving him. Unfortunately though all good things must come to an end and his peace was shattered by a piercing scream coming from the alley he was currently approaching.

Cursing to himself Harry considered just ignoring it and moving on but at the second louder scream Harry just couldn't bring himself to turn away and leave the poor guy to his fate regardless of what side he was on. Harry swore to himself that he was neutral and that it didn't matter who it may be that he chose to protect.

It was a good thing too that he reminded himself of that pledge or he very well may have just turned around and left upon peeking around the corner and discovering exactly who it was he was about to help.

Draco Malfoy was bruised, bloody, his usually perfect hair was a mattered mess and yet still the Slytherin had a sneer on his face as he glared at the wizards who had him restrained.

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Draco Malfoy may have started out as a cowardly, pathetic, whining excuse for a wizard but the years after Voldemort returned seemed to have changed him and now he was confident, powerful and bloody annoyingly arrogant but at least he didn't call out for daddy like he once did. Now he was more likely to throw you a curve ball with his new found unpredictability, that and hex your ass into the century.

One thing was for sure Draco had learned a lot of spells curses and hexes since Voldemort returned. Anyway he was off topic; he needed to swallow his lingering petty dislike of the boy and save his ass from being blown into the stratosphere.

Really that guy just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. If he could even accomplish such a feat for more than five minutes at a time Harry would eat his wand…NOT LIKE THAT! Get your mind out of the gutter!

Okay so maybe Harry's mine was the one wandering in the gutter but really after spending how many years in the company of Fred and George Weasley can you blame his mind from getting sidetracked from time to time?

Besides the blonde was quite the looker actually, should have noticed that earlier really…and his mental rambling is so not helping the situation. Sometimes Harry seriously wondered how he wasn't dead yet with the amount of times he'd let his mind wander aimlessly without it's leash in a critical situation.

Again he was getting off topic. Harry shook his head to focus his thoughts on the problem at hand – saving Draco Malfoy from getting his delicious ass killed right in front of him.

Okay enough with Malfoy's ass, really it was just an ass, admittedly a very fine looking ass but that was beside the point and besides wasn't he supposed to hate the git?

'_Doesn't mean you can't admire such an ass' _an evil voice spoke in Harry's head sounding suspiciously like his lat god father. _'And besides you don't hate him, you never have that's just the Gryffindor side of you trying to remain prejudice'_

Harry had no choice but admit that the voice was right as he cast a disillusionment spell and a notice me not on himself and an additional silencing spell on his feet and promptly entered the alley where his former school yard nemesis was snarling at his captors.

"…ink I'd know where he is? Are you bloody daft?" That last part earned him another vicious bout of crucio and the Order of the Phoenix were supposed to be the good guys, honestly both sides were as bad as each other and both were determined to hunt Harry down though one side wanted to kill him while the other wanted him to kill for them.

Thinking about it Harry couldn't really decide what was worse having a figurative death warrant on his head or being used as some kind of secret weapon to kill someone.

"You arrogant little brat!" Harry knew that voice quite well; even if he wasn't looking at the man Harry would have known it was Moody, nobody had a voice quite as gruff as the seasoned Auror just as no one managed to sound quite as scathing as one Severus Snape, not even Voldie-knickers could match the utter disdain the Potions Master used as easy as breathing, Harry should know having been on the receiving end of the man's temper more times than he cared to count.

As for Voldemort well no one could match his commanding presence and intimidating aura, really the man just oozed power without lifting a finger the man was truly frightening, again Harry knew from personal experience and while it was not bravery that had Harry no longer really fearing the man but rather he simple did not care anymore, if the man killed him then so be it.

Yeah nuts right but you try being constantly hunted down by a bloody maniac determined to kill you since you were but a year old.

Again he was off track; really it's a miracle he still lives. Giving a silent sigh Harry moved silently into the alley making his way towards the four figures, one slumped and now barely conscious after that last crucio while the other three sneered and hurled insults between snarled questions.

Said questions pertained to Harry's whereabouts, really what the hell were they thinking asking Malfoy? Harry may not hate the git like he had and maybe might have even forgiven him to some extent but that didn't mean Malfoy didn't hate him just as much as he did in the past, they were school yard enemies after all so why the hell would they think he'd know where Harry was?

_They must really be getting desperate if they're interrogating my former enemies_ Harry thought to himself as he stopped a couple of metres behind Moody_ Though he probably still hates me but whether he stills sees me as an enemy is his problem not mine._

With carefully movements Harry hissed a few choice words in parseltongue and watched with much amusement as a gigantic snake made of fire erupted behind the three Aurors, giving a mighty hiss before it lunged.

"What the…!" One of the Aurors cried out, jumping away from the hissing snake but not without his cloak catching on fire. Harry didn't know the two Aurors with Moody but he did take great satisfaction in watching as they shrieked, tearing off their robes that had caught aflame. Only Moody seemed to keep his cool, apparently all his 'constant vigilance' wasn't just talk.

With an incoherent snarl Moody shot an _aguamenti_ at the burning snake but unfortunately for the snarly Auror it had absolutely no effect on the conjured beast.

_Of course it wouldn't, it was a spell cast in parseltongue and can only be countered by the counter spell in parseltongue, normal magic won't work, sucks to be you Moody._ Harry thought to himself wickedly as he watched the man futilely try a _finite incantatem_.

"A _finite?_ Really Moody I would have thought you could do better than that." Harry couldn't help but taunt the Auror from where he stood, now visible next to the barely conscious form of Draco Malfoy.

"Potter!" Moody shouted and started towards Harry but the swirling mass of hissing flame prevented that, wrenching several curses from Moody, the other Aurors were too busy trying not to be burnt to death to notice his presence at all.

"Potter…what th…t…" Malfoy's voice trailed off as he slipped into unconsciousness but not before Harry got a good look at the grey eyes wide with shock and couldn't help but smirk to himself as he responded to the slumped form.

"I'm neutral Malfoy that means I'll help anyone in need even if it's your sorry ass." But somehow seeing his former arch rival in such a condition Harry felt any lingering resentment towards him disappear; it was strange seeing Malfoy so vulnerable, with a slight frown on his face.

Not really bothering to think too deeply about the fact he had just completely forgiven Malfoy for all the shit he had given him and his friends in school or contemplate the why because it was just who Harry was, Draco Malfoy had never done anything serious to deserved Harry's hatred, no Dumbledore was the one who reserved that special honour, him and his Order.

"Potter!" Glancing around at Moody who had managed to battle his way a little closer was aiming his wand at him while the others held off the snake. Harry only smirked at the man as he let loose a curse that most assuredly was not light, easily ducking it and reaching out a hand to seize Malfoy's wrist, smirking wider as he apparated away before an explosive hex could reach them, leaving a hold in the wall.

The last thing Harry heard before he landed rather ungracefully in his apartment was the very vulgar curses coming from Moody.

"Well, who knew the man could be so creative?" Harry said to himself off handedly as he regained his feet and casting a wordless _mobilicorpus_ on Malfoy's still form and headed to the bathroom where he proceeded to heal and clean up the blonde's wounds.

It took a full hour and a half to fix Draco's injuries, the Aurors apparently had been happy to use the muggle means of torture for there were bruises and broken ribs under Draco's robes…wait since when did Malfoy become Draco?

_Since you decided to forgive the prat and rescue him_ his mind supplied helpfully. Snorting and rolling his eyes at himself Harry moved Draco to his spare bedroom and laid him on the bed, covering him with the light blue sheets. He had long ago stopped trying to figure out his mind besides if he couldn't find it in himself to hate Mouldy-shorts than why should it surprise him that he'd loose the resentment he once held for the young Slytherin.

_No, I never resented him_ Harry thought to himself looking back over the past and assessing his feelings at the time, he could now recognise the emotions he had forced to be anger and hatred were actually amusement and a sense of enjoyment. If Harry had bothered to look deep within himself while he was still at school he would have figured out that he actually enjoyed the verbal sparring, hell once he got over his original fear of Snape – and searched himself – he positively loved to get under the man's skin whenever he could.

Just the thought of the many arguments with said dungeon bat brought a grin to Harry's lips. Dare he think it he actually kinda missed the mean, disdainful git; it was never boring with him around.

"Merlin Harry you've completely lost it haven't you?" Harry questioned himself, now in the bathroom again clearing away the pink tinged water and bloodied cloth. He wasn't that good at healing spells so he'd done most of it the muggle way but at least he knew how to heal the major stuff, like his broken ribs, having had to use that particular spell on himself far too many times to count.

'_You haven't lost your mind; you are simply mentally unhinged thanks to the old coot'_ Harry almost dropped his wand and glared at the mirror that had responded to his completely rhetorical question.

"Oh shut it." Harry sulked, exiting the room away from the mirror's infernal laughter, "Why did I ever charm that thing to be animate?" Harry asked himself with a shake of the head. Sighing he decided it was time for a nap and promptly sprawled out on his emerald green leather couch. Yes it was very Slytherin wasn't it? But damnit he liked the colour.

With that last irrational and unnecessary thought Harry drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**So as this is my first Harry Potter Fic I'd absolutely **_**love**_** to hear any thoughts.**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter two is now up!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who favourited and a special thanks to ****Breakable-Angel**** and ****remeyqueen74 for being the first to review, thank you so much I really appreciate it.**

**Now on to the second chapter, what happens when Draco wakes up?**

**~Chapter Two~**

Unfortunately Harry's peaceful slumber didn't stay peaceful for long; he was dragged through the realm of dreams and rudely shoved into someone else's reality.

Why does this have to happen me?_ Harry thought with a sigh as he observed the dimly lit room and the many shadows kneeling on the floor before him. _Really can't the man give me a break?_ Deciding that was a stupid question Harry simply resigned himself to wait it out, hoping it would be over quickly._

"_My Lord," Harry's gaze moved with Voldemort's to take in the sight of the kneeling figure of Lucius Malfoy, mask removed, his face was paler than usually and looked drawn and hollow, frankly he looked like shit. "I…I beg you I need to find Draco."_

_Harry's mind startled in shock, _right I basically kidnapped his son and didn't think about the consequences of that and no doubt Moody had come up with some bullshit to be fed to them_ Harry's thoughts were cut off when Voldemort stood and gracefully moved down the few steps to stand before Lucius who while looking positively terrified it didn't appear to be because of the possible ramifications of Voldemort's temper but it was fear for his son._

"_No." The Dark Lord's voice was as hard as steel as he spoke that one syllable but before Lucius even had the chance to fully open his mouth, Voldemort had raised a hand and narrowed his eyes to keep the man silent. "You are far too emotional to get involved, I forbid you to leave the manor for the duration until Draco is found."_

_Lucius looked devastated and really Harry couldn't blame him, if it had been Hermione who disappeared or was kidnapped he wouldn't be able to sit around either only difference would be Harry wouldn't listen to anyone, they'd have to tie him down and lock him in a cell before he stayed put. But that is all beside the point. Just what was up with Voldemort? He was acting differently to the last time Harry saw him in the Department of Mysteries._

"_No objections." Voldemort may act a little different but he was still one hell of a hard ass, "A team will be dispatched to find him; Severus will be the one leading the search." At this Harry raised an eyebrow…well metaphorically and Lucius looked at once reluctant but relieved as Voldemort continued._

"_As the boy's godfather Severus has more reason to find him other than my orders but also has much more control over his emotions and can think clearly without his emotions clouding his judgement, I'm sure you can agree with that?" It wasn't really a question that required an answer but he got one anyway._

"_Yes My Lord, thank you." Despite Lucius' express of gratitude it was still blatantly obvious that he dearly wished to go against orders and hunt down the bastard that kidnapped his son. _

_Harry wasn't one for bragging or anything but he was quite certain he could easily take on the Malfoy Patriarch and win, just don't pit him against Snape or Voldemort, the former because the bastard knew him far too well for supposedly hating his guts since before his birth and the latter because he knew that while he'd be able to hold out for a while Voldemort was still stronger and more skilled than Harry was._

"_Now Severus, what can you tell me about Draco's disappearance?" Voldemort now addressed Snape who was looking even more sour and there was a decidedly pissed off glint in his black eyes, yeah defiantly need to steer clear of the Dungeon Bat for a very long time._

"_I'm afraid I've found very little of use My Lord," Snape began, his tone, while icy still held respect for his Lord, "Draco was on a surveillance mission in Diagon Alley, he was partnered with Blasie Zabini for the mission and from what Zabini has told me they had split up to cover more ground, planning to meet up in Nocturn Alley later, when Draco didn't show Zabini went looking for him."_

_Zabini? Ah he was that dark skinned fellow who always seemed to have his nose stuck in a book, Harry had secretly dubbed him the Slytherin Hermione, really it wouldn't surprise Harry if those two ever actually got together, they were so much alike and yet so different at the same time._

"_Zabini didn't find him but he did come across a wizard being taken into custody by Moody, apparently the wizard witnessed more than he was supposed to. I believe it is best to start there." Snape continued his voice the usually intimidating drawl made even more menacing for the cold rage that simmered beneath the surface. "There is an Order meeting about fifteen minutes from now, I presume, to discuss this matter, I will report back in about three hours."_

"_Very well Severus you are dismissed." Voldemort's sibilant voice echoed softly around the dark room and Harry had to wonder if the man had done that on purpose._

_With a bow Snape exited the room with a swish of his robes leaving the room in silence as Voldemort seemed to ponder something. Seconds turned into long minutes while the kneeling figures dared not make a sound. Harry was steadily growing impatient, mentally tapping his foot. A full twenty minutes went by before Harry finally lost it._

Oh for Merlin's sake! _Harry expressed his thoughts loud and clear, immediately catching the attention of the mind he was currently unwillingly visiting, _Would you stop thinking so hard and just torture someone into oblivion so I can get out of here already? Really Voldie aren't you supposed to be the curse now think later kind of asshole?

_Harry really wasn't too certain that aggravating the man while he was in his mind was such a good idea until he felt the utter rage and indignation at the brutalization of his 'name'. Harry promptly began to laugh heartily, slightly unbelieving of the utter_ human _reaction._

Potter! _Voldemort snarled at him breaking through Harry's laughter which subsided to snickers as he answered before Voldemort could continue._

Yes Voldie?_ Harry asked sweetly absently wondering at his complete loss of sanity but this was just too fun. There was complete silence for a heart beat before Voldemort spoke again, his voice soft and deadly._

Potter when I find you I'm going torture you until you are begging for death and then take you apart piece by piece with a rusty spoon and incinerate your remains. _Harry was silent for a moment to allow the threat to sink in before replying in a voice so sweet it was sickening._

All that for calling you Voldie?_ Harry felt something crack in the man's mind before he was being forcefully pushed from the Dark Lord's head and back into his own where he lay blinking up at his ceiling, Voldemort's scream of fury still ringing in his head._

Chuckling quietly in the dark Harry rolled over and made himself comfortable, drifting back to sleep, thoughts of how he could irritate the mean, spiteful Dark Lord Voldemort running through his head leaving no room for him to question his sanity for the umpteenth time. He really must have a death wish if he was going to antagonized Voldemort on purpose but the reaction to that one slip up had been too funny to resist.

And with a wicked grin Harry slipped back into unconsciousness this time his slumber was uninterrupted and he slept deeply until morning.

Draco Malfoy was all too accustomed to waking up sore, displeasing the Dark Lord always had its ramifications but he had never felt _battered._ The cruciatus curse hurt like hell but it was an all over kind of hurt a pain that stayed the same even as it slowly faded not this pain that jabbed at him suddenly with every tiny movement. Just what the hell had happened to him?

Unwilling to attempt to think while in such a state Draco chose to lay there for a few moments, his breath shallow as he tried to relax his body so it didn't hurt so much. After a few minutes though he had no choice but to start thinking, like why the hell it felt like he'd recently broken several ribs? Frowning Draco gave up and tried to conjure up the images of the previous day.

"Let's see, I was given a mission with Blasie…" Draco mumbled aloud to himself, slowly letting his mind move forward through the memories. "We were in Diagon Alley for surveillance and split up; I found nothing interesting so went to investigate the surrounding alleys…" Draco suddenly sat bolt upright remembering the reason why he was currently cursing vividly as pain shot through his chest.

"Wow Draco do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Draco startled violently, jarring his sore ribs – which he realised weren't broken but he definitely remembered them being broken now – and shifted his sharp gaze to the source of the voice which turned out to be a lounging Harry Potter in the doorway arms crossed and an amused smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't move too much just yet if I were you," Potter wared with a casual tilt of his head, "I'm not the best healer around you know." Draco wasn't really listening though he was on his feet in a heartbeat and casting his gaze around for his wand but he found it nowhere.

"Potter give me my wand now or else!" Draco growled, glaring at Potter who just slouched in the doorway and cocked an unimpressed eyebrow at him, the man looked almost bored as he regarded Draco with those green eyes.

"And what exactly do you plan to do to me without your wand?" Potter had the audacity to smirk at him the bastard! "While I'm well aware of your proficiency with wandlless spells you've hardly enough strength required, your magic is too busy trying to heal the damage that Dumbledork's lackeys caused and really you should be more grateful to the person who saved your sorry ass in the first place."

That last part was added as an afterthought but it brought back memories of before he passed out from blood loss. At first all he'd seen was a giant snake of fire that was attacking the bloody accursed Aurors then he'd collapsed very nearly unconscious, it was then that he saw Harry Potter standing beside him, a wicked grin on his face as he taunted the Aurors. Draco had refused to believe that it was really because really the icon of the light would _not_ save his enemy!

"What are you playing at Potter?" Draco hissed suspicion prominent in his grey eyes.

"Really Draco are you too busy with minion work to read the Daily Prophet?" Harry questioned with an incredulously raised eyebrow. "I'm naturel in this bloody war, therefore I'll help anyone I see fit, you just so happened to be in a bind and I decided to help."

"And why d-" Draco suddenly cut off his sentence to glared at the other man, "What did you just call me!?" Potter only eyed him in amusement and grinned cheekily at him as he answered.

"I called you Draco after all I can't keep calling you Malfoy when my ever important and great self decided to forgive that luscious ass of yours for being such a dick in school." There was sarcasm present as he referred to himself but that wasn't what caused Draco's jaw to drop to the floor in a very un-Malfoy like manner.

"I…y…di…_What!?_" Draco spluttered staring at the Man-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die who, currently, sent him a salacious smirk as he pushed himself upright and turned away form Draco, sending him a sly wink over his shoulder as his laughing green eyes meet his shocked grey.

"When you manage to scrap your jaw off the floor breakfast is almost ready oh and by the way," Potter waved his hand, indicating something behind Draco. It was then Draco realised Potter held a spatula in his hand. "Your wand is in the top draw, but if you curse me I'll tie you to that bed and leave you here where you won't be found for a very long time." With that said Potter exited the room and leaving a cursing Draco behind.

"Bloody Potter how dare he threaten me!" Draco growled but he noted that he wouldn't chance cursing Potter unless the prat cursed him, he didn't have enough magic replenished to cast his more harmful and powerful spells. But that was the least on his mind, just what the hell had that idiot said?

Back in the kitchen Harry was happily humming as he flipped his pancake, a stack already sitting on the table with a heating charm for Draco when he managed to function beyond his initial shock and round of cursing. Just remembering the look on Draco's face was enough to have him in near hysterics.

As he hummed Harry reflected that very few people would have seen Harry as playful person, he had been far too serious and high strung that it seemed it was impossible for him to smile just after Voldemort's return and even more so after Sirius' death.

Harry's humming paused as he thought of his late godfather; he really did miss the mischievous man and would in a heart beat do anything to re-do that day again but he had long since come to the understanding that it wasn't his fault nor was it even Bellatrix's fault despite her being the reason Sirius fell through the veil…

"Harry you are being an idiot and dwelling on the unchangeable past again." Harry quietly rebuked himself. Had anyone been there to witness it they would have seen their 'Golden Hero' with his head bowed and his eyes a horrific emptiness as he remembered the past.

After a few quiet minutes Harry shook his head and pulled his thoughts out of the past now eying his burnt pancake with distaste before banishing it and adding new batter into the pan.

**Any thoughts? Please send me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is out and the longest chapter yet to the point I had to chop it in half, I got over enthusiastic I guess and ended up putting more in than I planned but that just means more for you to read!**

**Enjoy XD**

**~Chapter Three~**

Draco was cursing like a sailor under his breath for a full three minutes before he heaved a sigh, Potter was obviously just playing with him for some kind of sick twisted form of amusement but that didn't really make his remark make any more sense.

Even for making fun Potter never did so in such a manner, he was always the perfect little Saviour, well until the prat decided to disappear without a trace and then reappear months later declaring that he wasn't going to actively fight in the war.

Now that had stumped and enraged plenty of people, specifically he stumped the Dark Lord and his followers while enraging the so called 'Light side' of the war, go figure. Potter was their weapon against the Dark Lord and apparently he wasn't supposed to have any choice or objection in the matter.

Now that Draco really thought about it properly for the first time he really couldn't help but feel somewhat and annoyingly guilty for the way he had treated the other man in school. Potter had so many expectations placed on him from the get go and had no chance to refuse.

Well it probably didn't help that the Dark Lord tried to kill him in his first year either, so obviously young Harry Potter had gone along with the people trying not to kill him but then again the way the wizarding world placed all their expectations on him they were likely expecting him to die for them so either way both sides wanted him dead in reality.

"Blah, all this thinking is giving me a headache and ruining my opinion of the prat!" Draco growled to himself but couldn't help but remember the first time he met Harry Potter and how said boy had refused his offer of friendship, Draco never let it show or even acknowledged it but it had hurt, he had sincerely wished to be Harry's friend but then Harry became Potter and Potter was his enemy.

"Not anymore it seems," Draco quietly whispered to himself, eying the door that Potter had left through, "If he isn't just playing around with me." Draco's eyes narrowed as he thought again of the shaky memories just before he passed out.

He had seen Potter standing above him a decidedly Slytherin sneer on his face as he seemed to mock Moody, he remembered something that appeared to be a snake made of fire but he couldn't be sure he was far too shocked that Harry Potter was there and was against all odds helping him.

Then Draco had blacked out and woke up here. He was unharmed other than the wounds given to him by those bloody cowardly Aurors and was actually healed well partially, Draco knew Potter wasn't the greatest at healing spells, hell Potter shouldn't even _know_ healing spells, they weren't actually taught anything serious in Hogwarts so how Potter had managed to heal his broken ribs correctly with no damage was a mystery, one he shall have to find out but first things first, he's got to go and face Potter and his strange remarks.

With that thought in mind Draco briefly searched around for a shirt as he was currently only garbed in a pair of loose black trousers and bandages covered most of his torso but he still felt highly uncomfortable without a shirt on.

He found one lying suspiciously on the leather armchair in the corner of the room and much to his disgust it was a bloody red one!

"That bastard! I know he's making fun of me!" Draco hissed but there wasn't a closet in the room and he wasn't walking around shirtless to find one, neither was he going to be such a girl and wrap a sheet around himself so it would just have to do but Potter was so going to pay for it!

Still mumbling under his breath about stupid Gryffindors Draco slipped the offending piece of fabric over his head hissing as his sore ribs made themselves known again along with every wound still on his person, which included cuts bruises and burns, though they all appeared to have been cleaned and dressed they still hurt, Potter obviously had never heard of the wizard healing balm otherwise they'd be gone and he wouldn't be in so much pain, but Draco could deal with pain.

One wasn't a follower of Lord Voldemort without having a high tolerance to pain and if you didn't you either died or soon learnt to ignore the pain just as Draco was now as he pocketed his wand and moved towards the still slightly ajar door.

Pulling the door open further and peaking around it Draco saw that Potter wasn't in the immediate vicinity but he could hear…good Merlin was that humming? Draco stood there for a minute his eyes wide and incredulous. Harry Potter humming? It was unheard of.

After getting over the fact that Potter hummed Draco cautiously made his way towards the sound only to stop suddenly when the sound ceased. Unsure if Potter was aware of his presence Draco moved to enter the room which happened to be a kitchen but what greeted Draco made him pause and frown.

Potter was standing at the stove, utterly still a frown on his face and utterly oblivious to Draco's presence. His eyes were distant like he wasn't there but that wasn't overly unusually Draco had seen that look many times but what was unusual and rather disconcerting was the utterly empty look he could see in those emerald eyes.

Just what was Potter thinking? What was so terrible that he looked like his whole world had just been destroyed? Like everything he ever cherished was ripped away from him?

Actually that wasn't too far from the truth Draco realised, his parents were killed before he even had a chance to know them, his godfather fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. He'd had friends turn on him and ridicule him and his mentor was killed right in front of him.

Little did Draco know that Harry really couldn't care less about Dumbledore's death but Draco could understand why he looked so lost, so empty in comparison to the rather cheerful and cheeky visage of only ten minute ago.

At just that moment when Draco was considering that there may be more to the Gryffindor Golden Boy now man said man scowled at his burnt pancake banishing it and pouring in a fresh one, before turning shielded green eyes to meet his grey ones.

Draco's eyes widened, Potter had known he'd been there all along and yet had allowed him to witness such a vulnerable display of emotion…or rather lack of. Draco just didn't understand the paradox that was Harry James Potter and in all reality no one really did.

"There's no need to hover by the door you know." Harry broke the uneasy silence between them. Harry wasn't big on letting people see his inner most feelings and troubles but if he actually wanted to have some kind of friendship with the blonde he would need Draco to trust him.

Harry wasn't exactly certain when he had decided he wanted to remedy his mistake eleven years ago and try to befriend the man who had replaced the somewhat arrogant but sincere blonde boy who had offered his hand in friendship only for Harry to mercilessly turn him down.

Draco continued to stand in the doorway and eye Harry like he was some kind of interesting and complex puzzle or like a really dangerous animal that would be all too happy to rip his throat out. That last thought brought a little smile to Harry's lips and amusement to spark in his green eyes.

"I won't bite." Draco scowled at the teasing words and stalked, albeit cautiously, into the kitchen and stood facing Harry with the table between them and promptly addressed the most important issue.

"You are going to pay for making me wear this filthy colour Potter, mark my words." Draco's voice was low and menacing and his glare had improved over the four years he hadn't seen the blonde but he still didn't hold a candle to the glares Snape had sent Harry's way.

Combined with the absurdity of why the threat was made and Draco's attempt to cow him resulted in Harry bursting into laughter. It was actually the first time Harry had laughed so freely in quite a while and the sound echoed off the walls.

Draco for his part stared at Harry like he'd just confessed to being Voldemort's secret lover which only made Harry laugh harder, leaning against the counter for support.

"Really Draco of all the things to be pissed about you pick a red shirt?" Harry asked with a rather wicked looking grin which Draco was certain he had stolen from someone else because there was no way the Golden Boy could be wicked.

_Apparently you're wrong_ a traitorous voice spoke up in the back of Draco's mind making him scowl again mentally telling the voice to shut up to which the voice pointedly reminded Draco that Harry Potter was no longer the 'Golden Boy of the Light' but rather an ambiguous wizard who appeared to have no loyalties to anyone but to himself.

"It's annoying isn't it?" Draco almost startled out of his mental argument with himself and raised an eyebrow at the question. "You know that annoying little voice in your head that never pisses off and only exists to drive you nuts." Harry elaborated for him the cheeky little smirk once again adorning his lips as he straightened.

Easily ignoring the fresh glare sent his way Harry rescued his pancake before he burnt it like the last and sat his pile on the other side of the table and sat down while motioning for Draco to do the same.

Draco continued to glare for a minute or two looking between Harry and the stack of freshly cooked pancakes covered in maple syrup and strawberries. Draco's mouth watered and his stomach made itself known with a hungry rumble making his pale cheeks flush a light pink at Harry's grin.

"Not a word." Draco growled out with a glare, Harry only grinned wider as he summoned a tub of vanilla ice cream and scooping some onto the top of his pancakes, the ice cream immediately starting to melt.

"They're not poisoned you know, feel free to check." Harry said when Draco continued to hesitate despite it being obvious he really wanted the pancakes. Harry received another glare before Draco did exactly as Harry offered and cast a charm over the pancakes and with a satisfied nod put his wand away and sat down.

"Ice cream?" Harry asked offering the tub. Draco eyed him yet again before sighing and deciding to give up on finding his answers just by observing the other man, Harry was quite successfully unreadable to him now. It was at that moment that Draco realised he had been referring to his school yard nemesis by his first name in his mind.

"Potter what are you up to?" Draco decided to ignore his mental use of Harry's name and get some answers by asking the man directly, not very Slytherin but Harry really was a closed book to him now and it was that fact that had Draco considering if what he thought he knew of Harry was an act.

"At the moment?" Harry asked with a tilting of his head, his untameable hair falling into his eyes slightly as he placed some ice cream on top of Draco's tower of pancakes. "Trying to get that stubborn ass of yours to eat." Draco scowled at the answer but with the shrug that was given in return it was a completely honest answer.

"Why?" Draco had to ask the question, just why would Harry care about Draco in any fashion other than if he was up to something sinister like he had been in school?

"Why?" Harry repeated after swallowing a mouthful of his breakfast, leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful expression. "Honestly I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Draco asked with a scowl if he was playing with him…but the emerald eyes that met his were perfectly serious and honest.

"I really don't know I just…" Harry trailed off with a frown, looking out the kitchen window with a sigh. "I just don't see any reason to keep deluding myself." Harry turned back to meet Draco's confused and questioning expression.

"Put it this way, I was taken from my home after Voldemort killed my parents by Dumbledore," interestingly enough Draco didn't flinch at the use of Voldemort's name. "He then decided to place me with my muggle relatives who mind you hated magic with a passion, which he was most certainly aware of."

"Hated magic?" Draco repeated, frowning. He was always lead to believe that the boy had been spoilt even worse than Draco himself had been that hadn't been the case Draco had discovered however he was certain he'd had a loving family.

"Oh yes hated everything to do with magic which included me." Harry continued with a rather nasty and twisted smile on his lips, "They hated me so much I spent the first eleven years of my life locked in a cupboard under the stairs."

"A cupboard?!" Draco exclaimed outraged despite having forced himself to hate the man before him for the past eleven years.

"Yep." Harry replied with fake cheer on his face. "Oh and Dumbledore knew it to, my fucking Hogwarts letter was addressed to the 'cupboard under the stairs' every year I'd ask him if I could stay at Hogwarts but no matter how many broken bones I received every summer he still sent me back claim that it was for 'my own protection'."

Those last words were said with a sneer on his face and his green eyes blazed with a hatred that Draco had never, not once ever seen in the green eyes of Harry Potter, even when he was looking at Draco or talking about the Dark Lord who have both caused him many wrong doings over the year and yet this look of hatred was not directed at either of them not it was directed at the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts and his supposed mentor.

Apparently with good reason but first thing was first.

"You're not kidding are you?" Draco asked with disbelief in his tone and he grey eyes wide with shock and when Harry turned those flat and emotionless green eyes on him he knew that he wasn't lying, he was telling the absolute truth.

"That bastard!" Draco exclaimed without waiting for a verbal answer from Harry and was on his feet in an instant, pacing furiously across small length of the space behind his chair his mind reeling.

How had he been so blind not to see that? Draco could recall many moments from their school days where Harry had been obviously weighed down with something, his eye dull and lacked the normal lustre they did when they had their verbal sparring matches. And how the hell could he have so blindly refused to see the evidence of physical harm that surrounded the Boy-Who-Lived every time he returned to Hogwarts after the summer?

How could he be so consumed in his hurt to have forcibly refused to notice the obvious signs? Suddenly all of Draco's anger towards the Headmaster was suddenly redirected at himself, he felt disgusted despite what had happened between them over the years he had never truly wished to see harm towards Harry Potter and no matter what no child, muggle or magical, deserved to be put through that kind of torture even Voldemort didn't condone such actions, he hated to involve children but in war it was unavoidable.

And with that last thought all of Draco's anger seeped out of him to be replaced by a stifling feeling of regret and guilt. His shoulders sagged as he stopped his pacing and took a deep breath before turning to meet the green eyes that had not left him in is moment of lost composure.

"I'm sorry."

**So thoughts?**

_**Harry – Why is it every makes me some poor abused victim?**_

**Me – Because it is necessary for you to grow up in a realistic fashion to fit the personality of the man I'm portraying here**

_**Harry – …I still don't see why I have to be written to be so pathetic**_

_**Voldemort – Isn't it obvious? You need to experience something horrific enough for you to be damaged but not broken and to eventually come suspicious as you mature and stop being so naïve and easily manipulated**_

**Me – Precisely**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry guys! I had a friend of mine over this weekend and completely forgot to post this. But a least it's only a day late rather than a week.**

**Enjoy**

**~Chapter Four~**

Harry blinked at the unexpected and unnecessary apology staring into Draco's pained grey eyes. He was completely sincere with his apology and truly regretted what happened in the past.

Harry smiled. A genuine smile that matched the feeling in his green eyes the sight made Draco blinked twice and look at him carefully, he had never done anything to merit that kind of smile from Harry and it was odd to be on the receiving end of it.

"There is no reason for you to apologise to me Draco," Harry spoke still with that soft almost _tender_ smile but he continued on before Draco could protest, "While you were well and truly an utter prat when we were at school the blame cannot be solely placed on you."

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned confused, absently sitting back down and starting his breakfast. Harry sighed heavily and a wry smile twisted his lips.

"Let's just say that when I finally got over my whole starry eyed bullshit and nativity I learned more about myself and as consequence I learnt that I have sorely regretted never taking your hand that day."

Draco was stunned, his mouthful of pancake and ice cream returned to the plate with a soft splatter before it got to his mouth. Harry just sat there looking at him with that twisted pained smile. Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing but he couldn't detect any lie in Harry's words.

"You really mean that don't you?" Draco's voice was quite and uncertain, it wasn't a tone often heard from the Malfoy heir and Harry hadn't heard it since that time in their sixth year when he'd come across Draco crying in the bathroom and talking to Moaning Myrtle, he'd hexed him with Sectumsempra then too.

Even at the time that had frightened him, it was such a nasty yet efficient curse and exactly what one would expect from Severus Snape. It suited the man's nasty attitude perfectly but it was deadly efficient like the man himself so yes a perfect spell to suit Severus Snape.

"Yes I do." Harry replied just as quietly, "I was an idiot and didn't want to lose the friend I had already made by accepting your friendship and I guess I kind of forced myself to hate you but as it turned out the friend I didn't want to lose wasn't worth keeping. Ever since I realised that I have regretted that decision and I had hoped, though I know I don't deserve it but I really would like to try this again."

With that said Harry sat up straighter and looked Draco straight in the eyes, no shields to veil his emotions as he learned forward and reached out his hand across the table.

"My name is Harry Potter; I'd be most delighted if you would be my friend." There wasn't any sarcasm or humor in Harry's tone, he was perfectly serious but Draco on the other hand couldn't help but snort and a genuine smile stretched his lips as he reached out his own hand and clasped Harry's in a firm grip.

"While I still think you're a bloody prat Potter I'm willing to give this a go." Draco teased with a small grin and received a happy grin in return which quickly turned devious. Draco would soon learn just how playful and tricky Harry Potter really was.

"Yes well I still think you're nothing but a spoilt little Momma's boy but I think I can look past that for the most part," Harry's eyes were dancing with mischief, "I don't think I'd could stand all the whining and calling for daddy though so I hope you've grown out of that or this won't work."

"Watch it Potter I may be too weak to do more that a simple lumos spell I still know more that one hundred and fifty ways to torture you when I have my full strength back." Draco shot back with a sneer though it lacked the heat it had once held.

"I'm sure you do," Harry laughed, releasing Draco's hand, "I'll be sure to watch my tongue from now on but only if you drop all the Potter crap and call me Harry."

"I think I can do that." Draco conceded secretly very pleased to have finally been given that honour, to finally have Harry's friendship, that is if they could stand each other after eleven years of hostility but they seemed to be doing rather well at the moment so that shouldn't be a problem.

"Good. Now eat." Harry ordered, eyeing Draco's lean frame with a critical eye. "You're far too skinny."

"You're one to talk!" Draco retorted in indignation.

"I was starved for ten years of my life and several summers, I've an excuse." Harry shot back.

"Touché." Draco conceded and finally obliged the man by eating his breakfast. The two talked of random, stupid and typical topics for the next two and half hours getting to know each other.

Draco learnt that Harry's favourite colour was actually green and that he was almost sorted into Slytherin! That was a shocker but after the shock Draco had asked him why he hadn't to which Harry had replied that it was because of Ron's influence having told Harry that only bad wizards were ever in Slytherin. Draco had been pissed about that and had ranted for a good twenty minutes, thoroughly amusing Harry.

Harry for his part learnt that Draco actually hated snakes with a passion and inadvertently discovered that Draco was still a virgin, the man had spluttered and tried to deny what he had said blushing as red as the shirt he wore. Harry had laughed at his embarrassment unable to help himself earning several scornful threats but Harry consoled him a minute later by admitting he himself was still untouched.

After the embarrassment faded Draco had asked why Harry hadn't been with anyone. Harry sighed and gave him a wry smile.

"Let's say I haven't had the best track record when it comes to dating, I dated Cho Chang in fourth year but she was strung up on Cedric so that obviously didn't work out," Harry explained, his eyes went flat and expressionless as he continued. "I also dated Ginny, I really thought I loved her but as it turned out she was only dating me because of my name. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry sneered as he said those last words, Harry noticed the raised brow after a minute and sent a sad smile his way.

"It doesn't seem to matter who it is they either want me for my money or my fame, I just wish…" Harry trailed off with a sigh, looking out the window before continuing, "I just wish I could find someone who loved me for who I am, for being me, just Harry."

A long silence ensured after that, both distracted by their own thoughts therefore neither were prepared for the cry of pain that escaped Harry as he fell off his chair and hit the floor with a hard thump, jarring his shoulder.

"Harry!" Draco called alarmed, immediately on his feet and around the table hovering over Harry in concern as he thrashed and held his scar. It was like those long years of animosity had never been, in the few short ours Draco had been there Harry and he had truly become friends and he'd be damned if he had to lose the friendship he had only just gained.

"Harry? Talk to me what's wrong?" Harry barely registered Draco's worried voice from above him, it was at that moment Harry realised Draco had no clue about the connection he had with Voldemort. He couldn't decide if the was a good thing or a bad thing before he was drawn into another's mind, his body going limp in Draco's hold.

"Harry? Harry!" Draco's eyes were wide as he shook Harry's still form. His eyes were open but they weren't responding, unseeing as they stared at the ceiling. The fact that he was still breathing was the only thing that stopped Draco from panicking completely.

_Meanwhile Harry was once again in Voldemort's mind; the man was beyond pissed about something. So much so that the poor writhing death eater on the floor was on the verge of death. Honestly Harry couldn't care less about that but what he did care about was the raging headache he was getting thanks to the bloody Dark Lord's temper tantrum._

Yo Voldie! You want to tone it down a notch? You're giving me a fucking headache! _At that moment Harry wasn't at all concerned about pissing the man off further, he was in pain and he wanted it to stop, the quickest way as he saw it was to have Voldemort force him out since Harry couldn't do it himself – not for lack of trying though._

_His mental voice seemed to actually startle Voldemort as the man's hand visibly jerked, disrupting the cruciatus curse and allowing the whimpering man on the floor what would be a brief respite before the torture continued only this time the Dark Lord was in more control, therefore it hurt a lot worse than it had before._

_Harry winced as the screaming continued but he wasn't given the opportunity to say anything more because Voldemort spoke._

"_Potter, lest you wish to die a very painful death in the very near future I suggest you shut up and get out of my mind." The voice while low and threatening seemed to be terribly distracted, like Voldemort didn't truly register his presence or just couldn't be bothered to care._

_Ouch. Harry didn't like to be ignored anymore than the evil git himself did._

"_Don't get snarly with me Tommy-boy. It's your fault I'm in here in the first place!" Harry hissed out and completely ignored the man's utter stillness and continued. "Learn to control your fucking temper and we wouldn't be in this situation!" _

_So says the one who just lost his temper, but at least his loss of temper didn't cause anyone harm, well except the object of said anger, nor did it throw the asshole into his mind._

"_What," The voice was low, dangerous and entirely fixated on Harry's invisible presence. "Did you just call me?"_

"_You heard me perfectly well Tommy-boy." Harry snapped back. "Now shut up and let me out of here, I've not the time nor patience to watch your temper tantrums!"_

_Harry's mind was screaming at him that he was a fucking idiot but he was so pissed off, his head hurt, Draco was scared shitless about what was happening…wait Draco._

"_By the way Tom Draco's safe and mostly healed," Harry spoke up before Voldemort could recover from the shock of Harry's outburst, likely no one in the world had ever spoken to him in such a manner before. "He'll be back to you by this afternoon but if you hurt him I'll kill you." Harry hissed the last part, truly meaning it, Draco was his friend now and he would protect him as well as he could._

_Only silence greeted him after he had finished. He didn't feel any anger coming from Voldemort; instead he felt… was that…was that curiosity? Harry couldn't believe what he was feeling, it couldn't be right._

"_And just why do you care what happens to Draco?" Apparently it was right, Voldemort's voice was curious and his head was tilted, the nearly dead man forgotten at his feet. "He is your enemy, a death eater, my follower."_

"_He may be a death eater and he may follow you but he is _not_ my enemy," Harry replied after a brief debate with himself if he should answer that question or not. "Draco is my friend and I will not lose another one to you or the fucking Order." Harry felt Voldemort's surprise at his words._

"_Your friend." It was not a question but a statement, it was like the man was mulling over the phrase._

"_Yes he is." Harry confirmed though he really didn't need to._

"_And how is it that you know he is alive and relatively well?" Voldemort queried, if Harry could have seen under Voldemort's hood he would have seen an eyebrow raised in question._

"_Because he is currently in my company and having a complete fit because I'm likely on the floor looking thoroughly dead. Now can you please let me out of here? I'd love to stay and chat but I'd rather not give my new friend a heart attack."_

_Again he was met with silence. He would have broken it with an exasperated outburst but Voldemort beat him to it and spoke first._

"_It would seem rumours about your neutrality is true but do not think I will not kill you if you get in my way Potter." Harry didn't even get a chance to respond before he was shoved out of the man's mind and back into his kitchen. _

**Well I thought it turned out alright but please tell me what you think of it, I'm always looking for ways to improve.**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five up and ready, it's a bit short but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Cheers!**

**~Chapter Five~**

Back in Harry's kitchen Draco was quite beside himself and ready to apparate them to the wizarding hospital when Harry suddenly jerked upright in his arms, the resulting thwack resounding throughout the kitchen followed by the simultaneous hissed ouch from the both of them.

"Damn you've got a hard head Draco." Harry muttered with a pained wince as he rubbed his forehead which hurt even more now.

"Screw you Potter!" Draco retorted, also holding his forehead with a grimace of pain on his face. "What the hell was that?" Draco promptly demanded after removing his had from his head and discerning that Harry was perfectly fine other than the slight bump that was slowly forming on his head.

"Ah yes about that…" Harry said rather awkwardly as he leant against the leg of his table, "I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning would be nice." Was Draco's sarcastic impute which earned him a brief irritated scowl.

"If I started at the beginning then it'd take too damn long to explain," Harry retorted as he thought about what exactly he should say or if he should say anything at all but as Draco was now a friend he owed Draco an explanation for future episodes. "Look I explain the basics of it, it's a little complicated and I'm not overly sure how it happened in the first place so just bare with me."

Draco only raised a finely chiselled blonde brow and gestured for him to continue with his explanation.

"Okay well you see ever since Voldemort tried to kill me we've had some kind of link, it only became apparent in our fourth year and it was only in my fifth year that I even knew what it was but…" Harry paused for a second unsure but rolled his eyes at Draco's impatient gesture for him to hurry up and explain so he continued, "I can see into Voldemort's mind."

Draco stared at Harry like he'd grown several extra appendages after Harry blurted that out. Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and waited for Draco to compose himself.

"You _what?_" Draco managed after several moments of shocked staring.

"I can see into Voldemort's mind," Harry repeated with a helpless shrug, "But only when the man's incredibly pissed off or he sends me false visions, I don't know how it works or why it's there, though I do have an idea but I'd rather not think on that possibility."

"And exactly what possibility would that be?" Draco was staring at him incredulously, it actually looked like the blonde was bordering on hysteria at Harry's revealed information.

"I'm sorry Draco but I'd rather keep that to myself, I'm sure Voldie-knickers would like it kept secret as well if he ever found out." Harry replied his eyes retreating to a guarded yet apologetic look which was entirely missed by Draco who was spluttering.

"Yo…wh…_what did you just call him!?"_ Draco seemed to be once again beside himself and staring at Harry in horror. Harry only snickered in response to Draco's horror filled gaze.

"Voldie-knickers," Harry repeated with a sly amused smile on his face as he proceeded to list all his nicknames for Voldemort. "I also call him, Mouldy-shorts, Voldie-Mouldy, Old Voldie, Riddle Jr, Tommy-Boy and I could really be here all day listing all my nicknames for him." Harry outright laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"He'd kill you for calling him that!" Draco exclaimed, this only served for making Harry laugh even harder.

"It's not like he's not trying to kill me anyway so why should I care if it pisses him off?" Harry snorted after controlling himself once again.

"That's not the point!" Draco replied exasperated, "He only wants to kill you, if he heard you call him any of those he'd torture you until you begged for death!"

"He already threatened me with that in my first year when I didn't call him that," Harry nonchalantly replied with a shrug before a wide wicked looking smirk adorned his features, "He's more inventive than that now though, the last time I was in his head – which was after I'd cleaned you up – he threatened to hunt me down and torture me until I was begging for death before taking me apart bit by bit with a rusty spoon and incinerating my remains and that was just for calling him Voldie."

"You called him that to his face!" Draco shouted, ignoring Harry's replied of 'not exactly' and began to rant. "Do you have a freaking death wish Potter?! Isn't it bad enough he want you dead for simply breathing to go and make him even more determined to end you?!"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow in response and gave a shrug.

"Like I said he wants me dead anyway so what's the problem with irritating the man until finally managed to get his hands on me and kill me?" Harry questioned of the blonde who had a very strong urge to strangled the idiot himself.

"There is a difference between being killed and being tortured to death you idiot!" Harry wasn't paying much attention anymore remembering his words to Voldie.

"Oh and by the way he's expecting your return by this afternoon." That stopped Draco in the middle of his rant.

"What?"

"I told him you were fine and relatively healed and that you'd be back by this afternoon." Harry explained as he stood to his feet a cold look entering his eyes as he continued in an even colder voice, "I also told him I'd kill him if he hurt you."

"Why would you say something like that?!" Draco asked alarmed.

"Because you are my friend, I may be neutral but if anyone hurts my friends that viewpoint is forfeit." Draco was silent in the wake of Harry's cold determination and resolve, wondering how on earth he'd managed to actually be included on Harry's list of friends, he was also dreading what would happen should the Dark Lord really get his hands on Harry, he wasn't ready to lose the friend he had just gained and would go against the Dark Lord and protect him should such an event occurred, Draco prayed that it wouldn't, he believed in the Dark Lords goals but he didn't want to see Harry killed either.

"Then I guess I better be careful and you should not get yourself caught than." Draco replied also returning to his feet, receiving a genuine smile from Harry who sat down to finish his breakfast. Draco did the same.

Back in the darkly lit room Voldemort was now sitting on his throne with his chin resting in his left hand as he pondered and idly twirled his wand in his other hand, the nearly dead Death Eater still bleeding on the floor from the cutting hexes he'd thrown at the man prior to Potter's interruption in his mind.

As it was it was currently Potter who he was pondering about. He hadn't seen the boy since that fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, though the boy had constantly annoyed him with his presence in his mind for the last few years, though the boy had never spoken to him before, he had just observed and waited out the connection between them. Voldemort was curious about that, he'd tried to keep the brat out of his mind with his Occulmency shields but when he was really furious he always managed to sneak in.

It annoyed him yes but it had become such a repeated occurrence that he didn't pay attention to it anymore, he had long since deduced that the brat wasn't doing it on purpose and was in fact trying to avoid it happening like one would avoid the plague. One might think Potter would use it to his advantage, back when he was first resurrected he hadn't had a good grasp on his temper due to his temporary insanity so the boy could have gotten plenty of information but never had the brat used it.

This confused Voldemort greatly once he had regained his sanity and so he had decided that until he had figured out Potter's motives he'd postpone killing him. In the last two years rumours of Potter being neutral had littered the papers, this had confused Voldemort even more, he had considered it to be a ploy to catch him off guard but after three years without any sign of Potter he'd begun to consider that it was actually the truth and it was confirmed by Potter himself only ten minute ago.

"That boy is an enigma." Voldemort muttered to himself resisting the urge to sigh, it looked like he was going to have to alter his plans once again. If the boy was neutral there was no need to waste valuable manpower to search for him so he could reroute those Death Eaters to more important tasks. That didn't mean he was going to leave Potter alone though, no Voldemort was going to get to the bottom of why Potter was suddenly out of the war and threatening to murder him should he hurt one of his own followers.

Yes Harry Potter was indeed and enigma and Voldemort or rather Tom Riddle had always loved to unravel difficult puzzles and tackle challenges and Harry Potter was proving to be both.

**So what do you think Voldie has in mind for Harry?**


	6. Chapter 6

**All I can really say is finally! Damn I've had so many distractions I lost my inspiration but hopefully it will be back from now on but no promises just yet **

**So excuses aside and a reminder that Harry Potter is not mine and I make no money from this on with the story!**

**~Chapter Six~**

For the rest of the day after thoroughly discussing Voldemort and his homicidal urges towards Harry as well as Harry's blatant disregard for his own safety Harry and Draco went about getting to know each other further, picking up where they left off: their sex life or rather their non-existent sex life.

"So Draco, are you simply waiting for the right girl to come along or do you already know who you are willing to…relent to?" Harry asked as delicately as he could after a few minutes of companionable silence.

Draco for his part stared at Harry, the deep blush that covered his pale cheeks answer enough for Harry's question making the former 'Golden Boy' grin wickedly.

"So who is it?" Harry asked eagerly his grin becoming larger when Draco wouldn't meet his eyes and turned away in a rather shocking display of shyness.

"That is none of your concern Potter…" Draco responded and while his tone wasn't biting like it once was Harry still felt disappointed but he understood that they couldn't just suddenly reveal all their secrets to each other. After all they may have gone to school together but they had been at each other's throats for that time so they really didn't know each other well enough to divulge such personal secrets and perhaps Draco might never divulge such things to Harry.

"…At least not yet." A smile returned to Harry's face at the hesitantly spoken words and met the uncertain grey eyes with warmth and understanding in he own. They may make a friendship between them yet.

"Take as long as you need." Harry told the still slightly blushing blonde, leaning back in his chair and thinking upon what next he wished to ask Draco however Draco spoke up, a sly edge of wickedness in his grey eyes.

"So Harry, what about you?" Draco asked a smirk on his features, he knew perfectly well Harry wouldn't answer his question honestly or would avoid it like Draco had, therefore it was a shock when the green eyed monster gave him a shit eating grin and answered as bluntly and honestly as one could ever answer.

"Well firstly it wouldn't be a witch, they just aren't my thing." Draco's jaw nearly dropped at that but it did explain Harry's ah…attention to his ah…nether regions earlier. "But other than appreciating that delectable ass of yours no, there is no one I've yet met that I'd be willing to give myself to and I'm not talking about just my virginity I mean everything that I am."

"Deep Potter, so very mushy and expected from a Gryffindor." Draco teased lightly his smirk returning but there was a light in his grey eyes that said he more than understood Harry's reasoning for holding out for the one person who would love you for everything that you are, good and bad.

"Well I can't deny that Malfoy but who was it blushing earlier about the very mention of sex?" Harry teased right back and the aforementioned blush returned to Draco's cheeks.

"Shut up!" Draco grabbed the closest object and hurled it at Harry's head who calmly shifted his head barely a centimetre to avoid the oncoming projectile, which happened to be an orange and easily caught the fruit in his right hand.

"You are really too much fun to tease Draco." Harry said with a quiet laugh which turned into a disappointed sigh when he caught sight of the clock. "I guess I'd better take you back."

"What?" Draco was for a minute confused before he remembered he was supposed to be getting back to the Dark Lord. "Damn and here I was getting so much dirt on you."

"Mhmm." Harry hummed with a small smile as he stood and walked to Draco's side of the table. "Don't forget I have equal amount of blackmail material." At that Draco actually pouted and muttered something about spoilsports making Harry laugh heartily as he took hold of Draco's left arm and apparating them away before Draco even registered the touch.

Draco for his part barely managed to contain a yelp of surprise at the sudden feeling of being squeezed through a tube that was equivalent to the eye of a needle. Just as quickly the sensation was gone and Draco, who was unprepared for the sudden apparation, regained his footing and cast his grey eyes around to find himself in a park, raising Draco's eyebrows.

"Just a place I liked to visit while I was living with my 'relatives'." Harry replied to Draco's questioning look. Draco noted the sarcasm used for the word 'relatives' and certainly couldn't blame Harry for his animosity towards them, hell Draco had the strong urge to go and kill them but that was neither here nor there.

"Okay but then why did you pick here? And why did we apparate?" Draco asked though he was certain he knew the answer to the second question.

"Well it was the first place I could think of that wasn't going to be swarming with Order members." Harry replied with a wry smile, "They know I'd never willing return to my relative's house so no longer bother to monitor the house or scout the surrounding area so you'll be perfectly safe to apparate to the dreaded _Dark Fortress of the Corpse Munchers_."

Draco nearly choked at that last part, looking at Harry with wide eyes but couldn't find it within himself to be insulted instead it was actually rather funny hence the choking.

"_What_ did you just call the Dark Lord's manor?" Draco tried to hold back his laughter but it was proving to be difficult. He never knew Harry had such a way with nicknames for people or anything for that matter and really Corpse Munchers? That was just too hilarious to find offensive though he really should be.

"Why the Dark Fortress of the Corpse Munchers of course!" Harry replied cheerfully complete with a wide bright smile with even brighter green eyes.

"You're an idiot Harry." Draco couldn't restrain himself any longer and let out a laugh, a true light hearted laugh one that he hadn't used in many years. "Don't let the Dark Lord catch you calling it that." Draco advised after wiping away a tear that escaped from the corner of his eye.

"Wouldn't dream of it Draco darling." And off Draco went again almost having convulsions he was laughing that hard. Harry had just pulled off a perfect imitation of one of those Muggle fashion women or a gay man but then again Harry was gay so bad reference.

"Man if I knew you were this funny I'd have re-extended my invitation earlier." Draco grinned how could he not have realised just how _fun_ Harry Potter could be? _The same reason you didn't notice the abuse_, Draco nearly scowled at his mental voice but managed to keep the look off of his face.

"And if you weren't such a pompous daddy's boy at the time I'd have accepted." Harry threw back cheekily making Draco scowl, over time when he grew up Draco actually became disgusted by his previous behaviour and hated it when it was mentioned and now wasn't an exception however he didn't get a chance to chew the Gryffindor out as he smiled wide and gave a wave before he promptly apparated away leaving Draco standing in the deserted park.

"Prat." Draco muttered under his breath only to give a sigh. What was he going to do if the Dark Lord still wanted the man dead? As far as Draco knew the Dark Lord had called off any search for the boy-who-lived but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill him should Harry actually get himself captured.

"Well I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." A muggle saying he knew but it was rather adapt. With a sigh Draco pushed those troubling thoughts out of his mind and apparated directly into the foyer of the Dark Lord's manor.

Back in Harry's flat in the lounge room Harry stood looking blankly at the empty room, his thoughts elsewhere. He was glad that he got the chance to do things over with Draco but there was still the little problem of his boss wanting his head on a silver platter so perhaps it would have been wiser to just leave their acquaintance as school yard rivals, that way if Voldemort really did get his hands on him Draco wouldn't be put in a situation where he had to choose between Harry and Voldemort's punishment, likely death, if he helped Harry.

"Either way it's too late to change it." Harry sighed to himself, absently scratching the back of his neck his fingers brushing against the dark hair that rested there. "I'll just have to make sure Tommy-boy doesn't catch me until he can be persuaded against my head on a platter."

A few moments of silence passed before a snort was heard from the ebony haired Saviour as he contemplated his previous words.

"Yeah right, like that'd ever be possible, the man's twice as stubborn as a raging Hippogriff there is no way in hell he'd even consider not killing me after all the bullshit that's already happened between us." Harry truly believed his words because really what on this earth could change the man's mind about killing the one who potentially had the power to defeat him.

Yes Harry believed it however the Wizardings World's wayward Saviour was currently unaware of his uninvited guest in his mind.

Lord Voldemort made certain that his presence was subtle enough to be completely overlooked; it certainly helped that the boy was so immersed on his thoughts that he wasn't being as attentive to his mind shields as he should have been, then again the boy wouldn't recognise the touch of his mind.

Sure he had sent false visions and possessed the boy but it was completely different to just _viewing_ another's mind. Potter had been much younger and completely unskilled in the mind arts so he wouldn't have felt Voldemort's mind signature and therefore his mind remained unknown to the boys.

It is this fact that has allowed Voldemort to subtly penetrate Potter's mind shields and have a glimpse of what he was thinking. What Voldemort found, however, was not what he was expecting at all.

"Harry Potter, you are truly an enigma" Voldemort muttered to himself in the privacy of his office, scarlet eyes flashing in anticipation and a slow smirk curling up the corners of his mouth. "I will take great pleasure in figuring out."

Voldemort's smirk widened when Potter deemed it impossible that he, Lord Voldemort, could ever be persuaded against killing him and while normally that would have been true Potter had proven himself to be far more interesting alive than dead and Tom Riddle loved studying and scrutinizing that which interested him until he had learnt all there was to know before moving onto something else.

Harry Potter was proving to be more interesting than anything or anyone else he had encountered and despite that stupid prophecy and the number of times the brat has managed to escape him Voldemort didn't mind setting aside his desire for the boy's head so he could satisfy Tom's curiosity.

**Ooh Voldie's starting to get intrigued what will he do next I wonder? Only one way to find out **

**Don't hesitate to swing me a review I love to hear what you think andhow I can improve**


End file.
